Ayase's Doll and Kanou's Lesson
by blood.ooka
Summary: Kanou accidentally breaks Ayase's doll from his late grandmother. What will Kanou do to fix the doll and Ayase's heart?


Ayase was in tears. He held the tiny little porcelain doll before him and sniffled. Kanou had a shocked expression on his face.

"A-Ayase-chan-"

"You're so horrible Kanou-san!" Ayase cried and cradled the fragments of the doll in his arms. "It was the only thing I had left of my Okaa-san!"

Small teardrops slid down his cheeks and hit against the doll's shattered face, making it seem like the doll was almost crying as well. Kanou clenched his fists, knowing what he had done was wrong.

"I didn't mean to do that Ayase!" he explained and reached out to push the soft blond locks away from Ayase's face. Ayase moved back before Kanou's hand touched him.

"You hurt me, Kanou-san… You really do…" he said, his voice barely a whisper. He stood up and looked at Kanou with cold blue hues. "I never want to speak to you ever again!" he shouted and ran out, dropping the pieces of the broken doll onto the floor.

"Wait! Ayase-chan!" Kanou stood up but only met the door being slammed into his face. He sighed and raked a hand through his black hair. Ayase hated him and he was not to blame. Only Kanou himself was to blame.

"So you broke the poor kid's doll? My my. You truly are a brute, Kanou," ­Someya said, shaking his head.

"I know what I did was wrong," Kanou sighed for the seven millionth time that week. "It was a mistake. I didn't intend to break Ayase's heart. I meant to… Agh! I give up!" he sulked heavily.

Someya patted his back. "Well, you can always buy him a new one," he said.

"I can't…" Kanou said, sighing again.

"Why not?" he asked.

Kanou looked at his shot of whiskey. The ice melted, clinking against the glass.

"Because I am not as important as his grandmother is. She makes him happy and that was all he had left of her," he replied.

Someya sighed as well and fanned himself. He was silent as was Kanou.

"Well, you can always piece back together the doll for Ayase," he said suddenly, slapping his fan shut.

Kanou looked at him. "Nani?" he asked.

"You heard me. Go fix that poor doll and only _you_ and I mean _you_ can fix it. That way Ayase will forgive you for breaking his heart and the doll!" Someya exclaimed. Kanou nodded.

"All right. I will see what I can do. Hopefully the doll comes out perfectly…" Kanou mumbled. _Hopefully_…

Ayase curled up in his bed, looking at the photo by the nightstand. It was a picture he and Kanou had taken when they went to Ichibimaru Land for Kanou's birthday. Kanou had two strong arms wrapped around Ayase's waist and they were laughing. He wiped his tears away.

_Kanou-san didn't mean it… I was being too hard on him… He hasn't come home for a few days now…_ Ayase sighed. He felt guilty for being too hard on Kanou even though Kanou had broken the doll his grandmother left for him. He decided that he would forgive Kanou for it. Slipping out of bed, he noticed the door opening a bit.

"Ayase-chan…?" Kanou's voice asked, uncertain and even a little bit scared. Kanou had a pillow ready to defend himself if Ayase wanted to hurl anything at him.

"Kanou-san…" Ayase said softly.

Kanou opened the door fully and walked in, letting the hallway light pour into the room. "Um… This is for you…" he said and held a wrapped up package for Ayase. Ayase looked at him.

"Kanou-san-"

"Ayase-chan, I know you are upset at me. You can hate me, but I just want you to accept this. Please…" Kanou said, sighing.

Ayase looked at the package and ripped it open. He gasped as he saw the tiny porcelain doll looking back at him, smiling like it was brand new.

Glossy lips and eyes with new coloring for the cheeks, the doll stared back at Ayase with bright red lips in a smile and a twinkle in her violet orbs. He looked at Kanou, tears in his eyes.

"Kanou-san…"

"It's not the best, but I tried my hardest for you," Kanou said, smiling a bit. He thought that maybe he made the doll even uglier. In his mind, he pictured himself sleeping on the porch of someone's house since Ayase would probably kick him out of the house.

"Kanou-san," Ayase said, interrupting him from babbling on any further. "Arigato… It's beautiful…" he whispered, smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks again.

"Then why are you crying?" Kanou asked, sighing. He knelt down beside Ayase.

"Kanou-san, it's beautiful. You made me cry because you fixed it for me and you did it on your own… Right…" Ayase asked.

"Of course!" Kanou said quickly.

"Now Aneka-chan is even more beautiful and special because Okaa-san gave it to me, but Kanou-san fixed it for me," Ayase smiled.

Kanou resisted the urge to kiss Ayase for being so romantically cute.

"Ayase… Does this mean you forgive me…?" he asked.

"Of course," Ayase said and smiled.

Kanou almost shouted for joy. "Arigato!" he pulled Ayase's face close and kissed him deeply, closing his dark brown eyes. Ayase kissed him back, setting Aneka-chan gently onto the bedside.

Kanou pulled Ayase's shirt up and pinned both Ayase's wrists down. He then pulled Ayase's pants down and placed both Ayase's legs on either side of his waist, unzipping his zipper and pulling his member out.

"I love you, Ayase-chan…" he whispered and kissed Ayase deeply again. Ayase's breathing was coming in ragged breaths, tears threatening to fall from his eyes again.

"I love you too, Kanou-san…" Ayase said and kissed Kanou as Kanou thrusted himself inside Ayase's entrance. Ayase gasped and moaned as Kanou began thrusting himself deep inside Ayase. He moved against Ayase rhythmically, feeling the bundle of flesh tighten against his erection.

"Ah… Kanou-san…!" Ayase moaned and came as Kanou released deep inside him. "I love you," he said, smiling.

Kanou smiled and kissed Ayase softly.

"I love you too," he whispered.

-End-


End file.
